


Hero/Heroine (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [33]
Category: Zerophilia (2006)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine.





	Hero/Heroine (vid)

**password: zero**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/hero-heroine.mp4) (22MB, mp4)

Music: Boys Like Girls

 

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_   
_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_   
_This is how I do_   
_When I think about you_   
_I never thought that you could break me apart_   
_I keep a sinister smile and a hole of my heart_   
_You want to get inside_   
_Then you can to get in line_   
_But not this time_

_'Cause you caught me off guard_   
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero_   
_And you're my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize_   
_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_   
_This is how I feel_   
_And its so so real_   
_I got a closet filled up to the brim_   
_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_   
_And I don't know why_   
_You'd even try_   
_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_   
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero_   
_And you're my heroine_   
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_   
_Never felt so good to be so wrong_   
_Had my heart on lock down_   
_And then you turned me around_   
_I'm feeling like a new born child_   
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_   
_It's not complicated_   
_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_   
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero_   
_And you're my heroine_   
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_


End file.
